


【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（十五）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha梅×Omega罗，弱A强O只是相对于身材来说啦炮友+双向暗恋梗，票哥还在皇马雷，极度ooc时间线肯定错乱了，都是瞎编的迷你会有的，但是年龄和现实世界不一样本篇老板是攻，不能接受的小伙伴左上角哦~





	【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（十五）

“不，我不愿意！”  
克里斯这样说着，推开了靠得过近的alpha。  
梅西描绘的未来过于美好，但他知道，一开始，这个美好场景的主角并不是他，因为alpha的本能，因为这个孩子，克里斯被迫成了梅西那个完美未来的阻碍。  
不知出于什么心理，克里斯隐瞒了自己主动留下孩子的想法，试图劝服这个被AO天性束缚的alpha放弃这个可笑而残忍的念头：  
“你不必这样做，不必赔上自己的一生，你一开始不是打定主意不要这个孩子？这确实对你我都好，合约一结束，我们都是自由身，你大可以去找你原本想要的那个人共度余……”  
“没有那个人，”梅西像是突然被激怒了一样，眼底有火苗跳跃着，嘴唇抿成了一条直线：“操！从来没有那个人！从来没有你一直臆想的、那个该死的、我的心上人”，他看着克里斯的眼睛，直直的，没有一丝闪避：“从一开始，我想要的就只有你，我想要的只有克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多，那个永远跟我比肩而立的克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多！”  
Alpha罕见的、恼怒的用力捶了一下沙发，松软的垫子挤压到了缝隙里的电视遥控器，那个屏幕带着蛛网的电视居然坚强的开机了，体育频道正在再次重播晚上的欧冠半决赛。  
这次的进度刚好接上了克里斯当时因为梅西的庆祝动作，恼羞成怒没有看完的部分。  
经典比赛之所以被称之为经典，当然不只因为过人进球的脚法华丽，还因为它总带着人们对进球期待以外的惊喜。  
就比如这场比赛。  
年轻的诺坎普太子爷进球后把给自己助攻的小国王扑倒在地，在几万人的眼皮子底下滚起了草皮，转播镜头给的微妙，巴西beta抬起棕绿色的双眸，舔舔嘴唇，狂热的笑容里有胜利的喜悦，更多的是熊熊燃烧的占有欲。  
他是我的。  
那双眼睛看着凑近的镜头，仿佛这么说着。  
克里斯看着这个画面突然笑了起来，他保证，他只是觉得好笑，不带一次冷嘲热讽，或许有，但他自己不知道，也不愿意承认。  
“呃……我……不是你想的那样……我……我可以解释的……”刚才还在侃侃而谈的alpha突然结巴了起来，小心翼翼试图解释什么：“我和内只是队友、朋友，不是你想的那样！”  
“嗯。”

梅西无力的仰头靠在沙发上，在离克里斯稍远的地方，他叹息着闭上眼睛又睁开，电视里还一刻不停地播放着几万人的欢呼，吵闹着却只成为了沉默的背景。  
“我……做错了很多事，我知道。但是我觉得，有很多话，在你做决定之前，我需要让你知道。”梅西沉默了半晌，叹息着开口。  
“没有……这种必要了吧。”克里斯笑了笑，垂下眼掩盖住苦涩。  
“不，我一定要说”，梅西走过去蹲在克里斯的身前，拉起了他的手放在自己的胸口，笑了笑：“心跳不会说谎。”  
“你现在一定不肯相信我，克里斯，这也没什么，这是我自作自受应得的报应。我不顾你的意愿标记了你，对于孩子的事情出尔反尔，”那双眼睛盈满脆弱的笑意，仿佛动一动就会碎裂：“可是克里斯，没有别人，我们的关系开始得不光彩不名誉，但我和你在一起，从头到尾，都是因为喜欢你。”  
按在alpha胸口的手僵住了。  
“那天，你说你要离开我，我就昏了头了。除了标记，我不知道还有什么办法把你留住……”  
“还有，还有这个孩子。理智告诉我不要他是对你最好的选择，你可以摆脱束缚尽快回到球场上，人的职业生涯只有有限的长度，而那是你的梦想，我怎么会不懂？我笑着劝你放弃，可我的本能时刻叫嚣着让我不要放弃，它督促着我不择手段的留下你，留下我们的孩子。”  
“这听上去很混蛋，但，克里斯”，梅西抬起眼，那双甜蜜的巧克力般的大眼睛，盛满了破碎的深情，正顺着闪烁的睫毛滴落：“克里斯，我的理性和我的本能里都是你。”  
全部都是你。

窗外下起了雨。  
窗内一片情欲的潮湿。  
细腻的汗液濡湿两具年轻健康的身体，高大的Omega紧闭着双眼攀附着身上的alpha，嘴里止不住吐出微弱的绵延的呻吟。  
克里斯觉得自己从内到外，一片淋漓。  
他的阳光，他的炽热，他的坚硬，都被梅西细密绵长的侵蚀，成了黄昏，成了温暖，成了柔软。  
他爱他。  
克里斯总是像第一次意识到自己百转千回总想否认的现实一样，再一次在alpha温柔细碎的亲吻中留下泪来。  
他的alpha喘息着停下进犯的动作，转而轻吻克里斯敏感通红的耳尖。滚烫的耳尖被温热的舌头卷吸着，每一次舔舐都激起身下人无助的战栗和迷茫的低泣。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
他听到alpha这样问。  
他其实想笑的。  
他怎么可能怕疼，那些训练，那些球场上的侵犯，那些血染球场的比赛，哪个不是被他咬牙坚持下来的？  
可他疼得厉害，一碰到那个人就疼得厉害。  
仿佛所有的娇气、任性、不讲理都系在他一个人身上，如果有一天这个人不堪重负，克里斯觉得自己也会跟着全面崩塌。  
“我很疼……”他不可思议的听见自己这样说，语气里有沙哑婉转的尾音撒娇，眼角还有成串滑落的眼泪。  
他停不下来。  
Alpha低沉的笑声震荡着他的鼓膜，毛茸茸的胡茬搔刮着他的耳根，身体里滚烫的那根性器忽然用力的顶进了更深的地方，克里斯惊呼一声抱紧了梅西：“不要，不要碰那里。”  
“放心，交给我。”  
他听着梅西的承诺，神思随着身体的摇曳恍惚起来，快感如潮水侵袭着他的身体，他感知到那双深棕色的眼睛正紧紧盯着他，又如深海潮涌，裹挟着将他拖入欲望的深渊。  
他费力睁开眼，看着梅西眼底有光在闪动，绯红的嘴唇开开合合不知道说了什么。  
可，如果这些不是爱的话。  
又是什么。  
他不想再怀疑了下去了，疑神疑鬼犹豫不决，这不是克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多。  
他决定再赌一把，哪怕是飞蛾扑火，哪怕是拥抱荆棘。  
“我答应你了，但不是现在。”  
克里斯闭着眼，吸吸鼻子，这句话就自然而然从嘴里不受控制溜了出来。  
然后他得到了一个潮湿的温存至极的亲吻，身体里依旧炽热滚烫的异物持续缠绵不断的搅动，克里斯觉得自己再也承受不住，哑着嗓子到最后却只发出了含混黏腻的咕哝声。  
“我好累……”  
恼人的笑声又在耳边响起，他感觉alpha退出了自己的身体，紧密得把自己抱在怀里，自己这么占地方，却缩在那不大的一方怀抱里，湿滑的滚烫的肌肤相贴。  
“你今天乖得要命，小豹子”，意识开始魂游天外，身体却被梅西像抚摸猫科动物一样顺着，舒服得他不想动，只能容忍alpha僭越的亲昵：“克里斯，我爱你，从来不因为信息素，不因为孩子，我爱你，只是因为你是你。”  
恃宠而骄的Omega不耐烦地睁开眼，压抑不住自己嘴角向上翘起的弧度，只好一边骂一边咕哝着：“知道了知道了小混蛋，记得把我弄干净……”

哄好一个闹别扭的克里斯有多难？  
越来越难了。  
拒绝一个切开黑的梅西有多难？  
抱歉，系统过热，无法计算。


End file.
